


托兰

by xsdc



Category: Aztec Religion
Genre: M/M, 有OC但我不知道该怎么标TAG
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-09 01:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20845142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsdc/pseuds/xsdc
Summary: 托兰是一座如此幸福的城市，以至于它招徕了毁灭。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 又名托兰神话的阶段性学习报告。  
CP方面其实比较……薄弱。  
OC视角有√  
神话的新诠释有√  
请注意避雷。  
会在国庆内贴完……大概。

帕帕罗特尔是个女孩儿，她像是只蝴蝶，终日徘徊在托兰城的街道。  
她的父亲是位工匠，能用五颜六色的石子拼出好看的图案；她的母亲每天在家纺织，只是有必要时，她也会用辣椒教训帕帕罗特尔的哥哥。  
女孩儿年纪还小，父母便放任她那天真烂漫的本性，任由她奔跑在托兰的大街小巷。  
于是，她便就那样跑过做工精美的马赛克花，跑过足有一人高的各色棉花，跑过装满绚烂羽毛与贝壳的漂亮房子。  
母亲说，那屋子是献给国王与大祭司的礼物，他们是这座城市里最伟大的人，因为有他们在，这座城市才能安稳幸福。  
每当她这样说的时候，帕帕罗特尔总是有些心不在焉地看着自己的脚尖，她不敢看妈妈，因为她有个秘密，这个秘密她谁也不想告诉：  
其实她见过那位大祭司，就一次，这一次见面就已让她无论如何都无法忘记。  
那是在一个黄昏，那时的女孩儿，正从城市的郊区向城里奔跑。  
她回来得有些晚了——她的妈妈曾告诉过她不要去郊外玩耍，但这种警告可没法阻止孩子的天性，所以她还是去了，现在的她只想在天黑前回到家里。  
可即便她如此急切，也依然不由得在半途停下了脚步，黄昏的街道上已没有了旁人，只剩下她，与一个从未见过的人。  
女孩儿怔了怔，不一会儿便知道了那是谁：她想起了妈妈的描述。  
她心想着，妈妈说的果然一点也没有错，大祭司真的是个无比苍白的人。  
帕帕罗特尔小心翼翼地走了过去，像一只蝴蝶正在靠近一朵正在绽放的花朵。  
但她的“隐秘行动”转瞬就宣告了失败，大祭司向他看来，他的眼睛是好看的、绿松石是一样的颜色。  
女孩儿的心脏剧烈地跳了起来，她尖着嗓子，好不容易才从胸腔里挤出一句“晚上好”。  
大祭司问：“孩子，你为什么会在这里？”  
女孩儿不知该怎样回答，她扭着手，结结巴巴地说：“我……我正要回家。”  
她的眼睛转了转，做了个连他自己也没有想到的决定。  
她问：“您呢？”  
大祭司没有回答。  
而他也不需要回答，他所站立的位置就已经是最好的答案——  
他面前那里有一副尚未拼接完成的马赛克画。  
女孩儿探头探脑地看了看，觉得那像是自己父亲的手笔，在那画面上，一只美洲豹正注视着黑夜。  
它眼中似乎有雾，却又不仅仅是雾，更像是飘渺不定的某些事物。  
“您喜欢这幅画吗？”她问，“即便它还没有完成，您也要站在这里。”  
“它让我想起了我的亲人。”大祭司说。  
女孩儿从未听说大祭司有什么亲人——但那可是大祭司啊？他的事，原本就不为旁人所知。  
她想着，转瞬就因为这个理由而释然了。  
喏，你瞧，她毕竟还是个孩子，总是能这样普普通通、单单纯纯地理解世界。  
“你们吵架了吗？”于是，她接着便这样问道，简单又直接，如同一声清脆的鸟鸣。  
大祭司没有因她唐突的问题而生气，他只是看向她，露出了微微错愕的表情。  
他问：“为什么你会这么问？”  
“因为您看起来很难过。”女孩儿歪了歪头，“每次我和哥哥吵架后，也会这么难过。”  
“你有个哥哥。”  
“嗯，他可讨厌了，老是和我对着干。”一想到伊兹，帕帕罗特尔的脸皱了起来，“祭司大人，如果您的亲人比他好，请一定要和他和好啊！”  
大祭司又一次笑了，笑容里带着许多帕帕罗特尔不明白的东西。  
他摸了摸女孩儿的头，说道：“孩子，回家去吧。”  
她这才想起，她的确是在回家路上，只是这一场偶然的遭逢阻挡了她的脚步。  
于是她立刻向大祭司告别，她转身跑开，却又忽地停住了脚步，她回过头，探手掏出了什么。  
“祭司大人，给您。”那是一朵花，“我在城市外面采到的，妈妈说，托兰城的所有植物都受过神明的赐福。”  
因那赐福，这里的一切才能如此澄净美好，富饶的风掠过这里的大地，所有的人们富足且安稳。  
大祭司接过了那朵花。  
帕帕罗特尔转身又开始在街道上奔跑，黄昏拖长了她的影子。  
在她身后，大祭司还在向她喊道：“小心十字路口！”  
——她当然明白要避开十字路口。  
事实上，她知道所有危险，所有要避开和远离的地方，她记得母亲的所有教导。  
她只是仍没有摆脱孩子的天性，明知道眼前遍布危险，也依然想要出去闯荡一番，摘几朵野花、捡几根鸟羽，哪怕被妈妈责骂也在所不惜。  
但这一天，妈妈没有骂她。  
当她回到家时，一个身影掠过了托兰的街道，它纤长又巨大，带着风，从半空呼啸而过。  
所有人都跪了下来，帕帕罗特尔也不例外，她被神圣的风压得有些喘不过气，却仍是倔强地抬头，窥见了消失在天边的一抹耀眼的翠色。  
覆盖着翠色羽毛的长蛇。  
羽蛇。


	2. （二）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 在托兰神话中，一般都是把羽蛇=托尔皮琴=我们的王子这样等同着。  
不过本文是把两者作为不同人处理的。

2

那是托兰的神祇。  
妈妈这样说，在帕帕罗特尔入睡之前。  
她一边用手拍着女孩儿的身体一边对她说，那声音富有韵律地在空间里回转。  
羽蛇是守护这座城市的神祇，以前，他住在天上，但有时会像鸟儿一样来到地面。  
他降临时的身姿就像格查尔鸟，他的身影任何人都无法忘记。  
但是，妈妈说，他太过喜欢人间的景色，一个不留神，就落入了我们的王子的网中。  
女孩儿眨巴着眼睛听着，那些事都发生在她出生之前，它们被母亲传给她，迟早有一天，它们也会由她之口传递给她的孩子。  
她一直没有机会听完它，她在故事的结尾来临前就会陷入沉睡。   
但新火之日这一天却是个例外，她倒在妈妈怀里，被母亲不停地从昏睡中唤醒。  
“帕帕罗特尔，在听吗？”妈妈说道，“你可别睡着啊。”  
“唔嗯。”女孩儿发出如猫一样的声音，“后来呢？妈妈，后来——王子和我们的神，怎么样了？”  
“后来，王子为来自天上的神明描绘了他的期望。”  
——他期望一座永远不会失去光彩的城市。  
一座永远丰饶，永远有玉米和鲜花，永远被诸神眷顾，也永远敬仰诸神的城市。  
那便是托兰。  
这天晚上，帕帕罗特尔没有睡着，但她好像确乎是做了个梦。  
梦里，她越过色彩斑斓、光怪陆离的街道，无数非人之物在身周徘徊，祂们祈祷、歌唱、舞蹈，龙舌兰的气味充斥着空气。  
城市一侧，某种庞大而美丽之物正盘踞在一处，祂居高临下地向她望来，从祂的翠羽间升起风，贯穿过托兰的天空。  
火焰被熄灭，火焰又再度燃起，在诸神的庇佑下，黎明必将到来。  
妈妈摸了摸她的头，对她说：“帕帕罗特尔做得很好，没有睡着。”  
黎明的第一缕阳光正在从天边显现。

五十二年一次的年历转换，新的周期在他们面前展开。  
城里为庆祝新的循环办了球赛，在献给诸神的仪式上，王子与大祭司一同现身。  
帕帕罗特尔没有看到那场景，她又跑去了城外花野，躺在野地上，想着自己昨夜的梦。  
她这年纪的女孩儿最喜欢做梦，她一遍又一遍地徜徉于梦境的海洋，觉得自己想了很多，又觉得它们正沉甸甸地压在自己心头。  
在回家路上，她遇见了刚从球场下来的男孩儿，还在叽叽喳喳地讨论着方才的球赛，悄悄议论着托兰的王子与那位祭司。  
帕帕罗特尔问：“王子是个什么样的人？”  
被她问及的男孩儿“唰”地红了脸，他直勾勾地盯着她看了好一会儿，半晌才吶吶说道：“是个高贵的人。”  
这听起来像毫无意义的套话，女孩儿觉得没趣，便很快跑开了，留下两个男孩相互推推搡搡。  
帕帕罗特尔从未见过王子，她只听说过他的故事，人们说他是位伟大的人，若没有他，绝不会托兰城的今日。  
她不知因何亦同时想起那故事里的长蛇，她见过祂凌空而过，既宏伟又神圣，据说在这座城方才拔地而起的那些年里，人们常常能看到祂在半空俯瞰这座城市。  
现在，为什么祂不再那样做了呢？  
帕帕罗特尔不知道，她也没有去想，事情的改变远远超出了她的年纪，在她能够去想前，事情就已是现在的模样。  
人们总是如此。  
对已经拥有的、正在失去的，与已经失去的，一无所知。  
托兰城的安稳又持续了六年时间。  
第六年时，建立起托兰的王子离开了他的城市。  
那一天，东方仿佛燃烧，人们哀泣不止，诗人弹起琴为离去的人哭泣。  
而风就在这时涌起，时隔许久，托兰城的居民再度见到羽蛇神从半空掠过，祂在半空发出长鸣，声音仿佛能直达天际。  
帕帕罗特尔倔强地抿着唇，却怎么样也没法让泪水停止流下。  
她不知自己是为了什么而痛苦，只知道某种无法言说的悲伤正在心头不住地翻涌。  
因此，她哭泣，她紧紧蜷缩着已不再瘦小的身子。  
一片格查尔的羽毛从半空落向地面，她将它捧在手心，意识到那上面没有了往日的光泽。  
她哭得更伤心了。  
大祭司成了独自支撑城市的那个人。  
他对公众讲话，他让他们感到安心，帕帕罗特尔混在人群里微微抬眼，捕捉到的面容苍白而无血色。  
那些话安抚了所有人的情绪，可当大祭司转身离去时，她分明听见了有锁链声正“哐当”作响。  
她无端地想，那或许会是他们最后一次见到翠羽的长蛇从天际掠过。  
半年后，新王登基。  
帕帕罗特尔和当初回城时遇见的男孩儿结了婚。


	3. （三）

3

名叫特里的男孩和她相识已有六年时间。  
六年时间足以改变许多，却始终改不了他那在看着帕帕罗特尔时总是脸红毛病。  
结婚时他们破天荒地喝了龙舌兰，特里醉醺醺地说要给她幸福。  
“幸福”这个词听起来是多么的缥缈。  
母亲说，这场婚礼是近半年里的唯一好事。  
帕帕罗特尔不置可否，她的哥哥送给她一柄黑曜石刀，她透过那片漆黑，似乎能看见未来之事。  
她露出了一个浅浅的微笑。  
婚礼将尽时，她偷偷跑出家门，赤着脚在托兰城的街道上奔跑。  
她穿过夜幕下的十字路口，越过拼贴好的马赛克图画，远远的尽头处，那些房屋以飞鸟的羽毛作为装饰。  
帕帕罗特尔在那里停下，她望向屋檐上那精心雕刻的装饰，只觉得有双眼睛正从那里向外望出，凝视着这城市的黑夜。  
“怎么跑到这里来了？”有个声音问道。  
她扭头，便看见大祭司的身影，站在她身后不远，正冲着她微笑。  
他的面容一如许多年前那个黄昏之时。  
“我……”帕帕罗特尔眨了眨眼，“我也不知道。”  
“还真是个迷路的孩子。”大祭司笑了。  
帕帕罗特尔想说自己已不是个孩子，话却在嘴边被无形的障碍所阻隔。  
她张口结舌，似乎有无数的话想说，那些言语又始终凝不成文字。  
这让她着急，焦躁感让她想像儿时一样在街上奔跑。  
帕帕罗特尔唐突地跺了跺脚，一句话忽地就如同山洪爆发：  
“我结婚了。”  
“恭喜你。”  
“他叫特里，他曾经见过你。”  
“我记得他。”  
“他说……会让我幸福。”  
“你会得到的。”大祭司说，“你们一定能得到你们想要的。”  
哎，总是这样。  
因这城市是受到眷顾之城，那在城市上空游弋而过的翠羽长蛇庇佑着这城市的一切生灵。  
她分明听见了锁链声正碰撞作响，绿松石制成的环扣摩擦着婆娑过她的耳根。  
那本该神圣的玉石被用在了糟糕了事情上，她打了个冷颤，牙齿相互碰撞。  
“您呢？”她脱口而出，“您会得到您想要的吗？”  
大祭司没有回答，他再一次讳莫如深，一如他在许多年前得那个黄昏。  
帕帕罗特尔注视着那张未曾改变的面容，恍惚间，仿佛明白了些什么。  
那念头犹如坠落的飞鸟，它在半空折断论羽翼，只能摔落在她心底哀戚地鸣叫。  
“你该回去了，孩子。”大祭司打断了她的思绪，他露出了一个浅薄的微笑，用手轻抚着她的额头，“——别再做梦了。”  
其实她真的，早已不是个孩子。  
可对神明来说，人类永远如同赤子。  
帕帕罗特尔猛地惊醒，她在黑暗中睁着眼睛，听见外头有风掠过。  
身边，婚宴过后的特里正在酣睡，他们的呼吸在黑暗里均匀地绞在一起。  
她五味杂陈地坐在黑夜里，凝望着遥远的吹拂过城市的风。

后来她又做梦。  
梦里仍是那街道尽头的巨大神庙，她透过无数格查尔羽毛的装饰向里望去，听见了那建筑深处粗重的呼吸。  
——那是神祇的气息。  
她听见声音，遥远地徘徊在深邃的彼岸。  
“你为什么会来到这里？”  
“因为托尔皮琴的梦想。”  
“那建立光辉之城的梦想？”  
“那庇护所有人们的梦想。”  
“为此，你们建立了这座城市。”  
“为此，我们庇佑了这座城市。”  
“可现在，他已经离开了他的城市。”  
窸窸窣窣。  
鳞片相互摩擦。  
昏暗中，传来了一声轻叹。  
“即便如此……”那叹息声说，“我也会继续保护它。”  
而后，她忽地意识到了。  
——对他而言，这座城市，宛如诅咒。


	4. （四）

4

帕帕罗特尔醒来。  
帕帕罗特尔生活。  
帕帕罗特尔并不真的是只蝴蝶，她是个人。  
帕帕罗特尔没有再见到过大祭司，她也很少再做梦了。  
结婚后没几年，她和特里有了个女儿，一家三口过着自己的日子。  
大祭司说得没错，他们总会得到他们想要的，他们是如此幸福，以至于万事万物都在他们眼中闪烁着光彩。  
她的女儿渐渐长大，她开始为新的女孩儿讲故事：  
讲那些托兰城过去的岁月，讲托尔皮琴张开的大网笼住了从而天降的飞鸟，讲那翠羽的长蛇如何用七年时间便将城市建立。  
故事从父母到孩子，一辈接着一辈，它们流入心脏，融入血脉，在他们的皮肤下蜿蜒穿行，在他们的呼吸里沸腾翻涌。  
可故事的主人，已有十年时间未曾出现在托兰的上空，祂的身姿已成为另一种传说，在人们的赞颂声中摇曳不止。  
整整十年过去。  
这一天，一根蜘蛛丝从天空垂向地面，有人顺着它来到了人的世界。  
他踩着乐声般的步伐，一步步向着托兰城走来，于是从这一天起，这座城市迎来了它必然的毁灭。

帕帕罗特尔从未想过有朝一日会面对这城市的灭亡。  
不知从何处而来的巨人忽地冲进了托兰城里，它抓起身边的人就往嘴里塞去。  
人们惊慌失措，城市的卫兵很快赶来，他们与它战斗，最终将黑曜石矛刺入了它的身体。  
然而巨人的死并不是结束，而仅仅只是开始，没过多久，那尸体便开始膨胀，无数有毒的气体喷涌而出。  
许多人死了，风里只有噩耗在不断传播，她的哥哥从广场那里回来，呆呆地坐在门口，很长时间没有说话。  
帕帕罗特尔去找他，他才终于动了动眼珠，注视着自己的妹妹。  
“很多人死了。”他说。  
而她不知道该说什么，只能不安地注视着兄长。  
他婆娑着自己手中的黑曜石长矛，又转过头，盯着那黑色的火山石。  
然后他说：“已经没有神明在庇护这座城市了。”

特拉洛克不再带来雨水。  
西佩·托克尔不再让种子萌发。  
翡翠裙不再使沟渠满是流水。  
她久违地又做了梦，梦里她再度跑过长长的街道。  
路的尽头是四间羽毛装饰的屋子，其一金黄，其二湛蓝，其三雪白，其四赤红。  
所有鸟羽而今都已暗淡，她跌跌撞撞地穿过它们，向着黑暗深处大声地叫喊。  
无人回答她的声响，她的声音只是空落落地传开后消失在了黑暗里，残响绕梁而过，什么也不剩下。  
不知不觉中，她停下了脚步，站在空落落的地方，鼻头发着酸。  
她想哭，她想，想像个小女孩儿一样蹲在地上抱头痛哭。  
可她终究没有：她已经不是个孩子，她懂得把所有心绪都狠狠压回心底，把它们揉碎了吞入腹中。  
帕帕罗特尔就这样继续奔跑，在黑暗中、孤身一人。  
她知道黑暗深处有些什么，她听过那里的声响，长蛇的呼吸回荡在屋脊间，翠色的羽毛在地面婆娑出细微的声响。  
一旦知道了这一切，最终就不那么容易忘记，她向着黑暗中呼喊，声音没有秩序地穿过一片又一片黑暗：  
“祭司大人……！”  
声音和许多年前那个黄昏时分的重合在了一起。  
漆黑里，忽然传来一声长叹。  
已不再是女孩儿的女孩顿住了脚步，她慌张地向深处去，一步一步地、挪动起了脚步。  
“祭司大人？”她问，声线发着抖。  
错不了，那条翠羽的长蛇就藏在那里，她的眼睛能捕捉到蛇瞳反射出来的光。  
那双金色的瞳孔全然不似他以人之姿出现时的模样，可它在暗中反光，让她得以找到他的踪迹。  
长蛇抬眼向她，帕帕罗特尔的心口却因此紧紧地绷起——她发现，那双眼睛里没有她的身影。  
他说：“你终于还是来了。”  
女孩儿征在当场。  
她听出了那声音中的虚弱，她想起城中流传已久的那个传闻：  
大祭司已经身患重病，他甚至无法离开那座神庙。  
流言是真的。  
他病了，病得是如此之重，以至于在黑暗中看见了不该出现的幻影。  
那幻影顺着夜风而来，它踩断掉落在地的笛子，撕碎了羽毛做的装饰。  
在它眼中，火雨凝聚成黑色的石头，又在那石中升腾起渺茫的烟雾，不真切，朦朦胧胧地笼罩过万事万物、过去与将来。  
女孩儿说不出话来，她张口结舌，说不出话来。  
她想起自己曾向他提出的问题，忽地明白大祭司早已知道了他的答案。  
——他认定自己已永远无法获得那些想要之物，所以他不再去期许什么，只能任由时间的只鳞片羽汇聚成此时此刻的幻像。  
而这座城市阻拦住了他的退路。  
帕帕罗特尔像从一场噩梦中苏醒。  
她挣扎着，竭尽全力才能从床上起身，她坐在那儿喘息，只觉得胸口发闷。  
伊兹曾经说，已经没有神明在庇护这座城市了，她觉得并非如此。  
雨水不再落下，种子不再发芽，水渠已然干涸。  
唯有风仍在越过托兰城的上空。  
可那阵风无法阻拦托兰的毁灭，甚至，他也已经无法制止自身的坠落。


	5. （五）

5

帕帕罗特尔带着自己的孩子去广场，人们说那里来了个不可思议的歌手。  
他唱着奇妙的歌，听见它的人都会不由自主地欢笑。  
笑容很重要，尤其是在这种时刻，人们总会需要些东西来让自己快乐。  
于是，她们去了，她们漫步过精美的马赛克画，画面上，美洲豹正从黑暗中向里望来。  
而那唱歌的人有着一双黑夜般的眼睛，他露着好看的笑容向所有人问候，那俊俏的脸庞让所有姑娘都为之心醉。  
“来为这座城市高歌一曲吧。”他说。  
歌声开始在人群间传递。  
它像是种嘶吼，又仿佛山谷中的回响；它犹如是从天上降临到人间，又似乎是随夜风从山涧里迸发。  
帕帕罗特尔听着，它在她的脑海中萦绕，让她开心，又让她悲伤。  
所有人都在笑，他们开始传唱这首歌，可她不知道为什么却哭了，泪水一滴又一滴地划过脸颊。  
她抬起头，目光正巧撞进了那歌手眼中——那可真是一双漆黑的眼睛，好像要将她吞没一般。  
歌手起身向他走来，他身边的人群自然而然地分开了，他站在帕帕罗特尔面前，问道：“你为什么哭泣？”  
“我……”昔日的女孩儿哽咽得说不出话来，有一句话自然而然地从她的喉头滚落，“我们、会死。”  
那歌手笑了。  
“是的。”他柔声说，“人类都会死。”  
——于众神眼中所见世人。  
短暂、刹那、脆弱、转瞬即逝。  
犹如蝴蝶般。  
他们像一场连续不断的烟花秀，光芒炸开、散落、消散，最终迟早归于寂静。  
人类都会死。  
而神祇会注视着这一切。  
地面裂开了。  
没人知道那是如何发生的，它只是那样发生了。  
深渊向他们张开了血盆大口，悬崖的断面怪石嶙峋，唱着歌的人们摔落下去，身体撞在突出的石块上变得粉碎。  
帕帕罗特尔的女儿尖叫着哭泣起来，她抱着孩子转身逃跑，在她身后，城市是场来自地狱的狂欢。  
人们四散逃窜，歌手又开始歌唱，他唱着一首关于城市灭亡的歌。  
歌中的城市被绵延的火焰燃烧，那火焰燃烧直至城市不复存在。  
恐慌扩散了，帕帕罗特尔抱着女儿蹿进了奔逃的人群里。  
隔了很久，她才意识到人流其实有着自己的方向，人们下意识地流窜着——最终，都汇聚到了那里。  
——大神庙前。  
哭声，叫喊声，悲鸣声，哀泣声。  
祈祷声。  
托兰的神祇已经许久未曾初夏在人们面前。  
可人们仍向他祈祷，于每个日夜，于尚未知晓黎明是否会到来时。  
于是，在这个瞬间。  
他们听见了一声长吟，狂风从神庙中涌起，装饰用的确羽毛被卷上半空。  
可怖的地鸣停止了，大地像伤痕累累的人终于停下了脚步，那歌手望向天穹。  
“终于……”他的声音只有帕帕罗特尔听见了，“找到你了。”  
覆着翠羽的长蛇向下望来，蛇瞳清晰地捕捉到了地面的状况——地面上的身影。  
金色的眼睛与漆黑的双眼对视，犹如有风从世界的尽头吹向此处。  
“哥、哥……？”  
“哟，羽蛇。”歌手笑了，“——我来，带你回家了。”  
山一般的美洲豹现出身姿，他巨大的利爪在城市的地面割出深深的凹痕。  
石块发出惨叫，崩裂的声响在耳中贯穿，帕帕罗特尔的女儿在她怀中哭喊得失了声，又被掩盖在无数的哭喊间消失不清。  
唯一清晰的只有半空中的轰响。  
神与神在战斗，散落的光在半空炸开，风卷起尘土，石块相互撞击，大地又开始不住颤抖。  
而托兰正迈向它的毁灭。  
创造它的是神祇，庇佑它的也是神祇。  
背弃它的是神祇，毁灭它的也是神祇。  
神祇之间的战斗正在毁灭这座城市，美洲豹将翠色的长蛇狠狠砸在地上。  
巨大的声响冲击着鼓膜，她抱着女儿紧紧地蜷缩成一团。  
那条长蛇在她们身边盘起身体，羽毛在地面摩擦过，细碎的声响因体型的缘故而成倍地放大。  
“哗啦”，她听见锁链的声响在那之间擦过。  
她的女儿用哭哑的嗓音问她：“妈妈，我们会死吗？”  
帕帕罗特尔没法告诉她那个诚实的答案，她只能将她更紧地抱住。  
……她们会死。  
人类都会死。  
他们将在这座城市里死去，伴随着城市的毁灭灰飞烟灭。  
没有人能阻止它发生，即便她们身边的神祇也不能，这件事已写在命数上。  
而为了抵抗它，他们的神祇已太过疲惫，他拖着沉重的身体试图再度腾空，却被从半空扑下的美洲豹摁回地面。  
那有着漆黑双眼的野兽发出咆哮，他的尖爪撕裂了翠色的羽毛。  
“可、恶……！”  
“你赢不了的，羽蛇，你太虚弱了。”  
“……我不会原谅你。”  
“那样也没有关系。”美洲豹说，“即便如此，我也会做我该做的事。”  
城市——在他们的对话间崩溃。  
帕帕罗特尔抱着自己的孩子坠进了裂开的大地。  
她最后看见了地面上，美洲豹与长蛇都渐渐化为人形，前者将后者紧紧地抱进了怀中。


	6. （六）

6

黑色如潮水一样褪去。  
帕帕罗特尔摇晃着，险些跌坐在地。  
她的女儿不知道母亲怎么了，她扯着她的衣角，露出担心的表情。  
“我、我没事……”帕帕罗特尔说，像方才从一场大梦中醒来，“我只是……”  
——看见了幻像。  
那幻像遥远、幽深，犹如蝴蝶的一场梦。  
泪水不受控制地从眼睛里流下，她注视着身前歌手的影子，不敢再去看那双眼睛。  
人们总是能够那双黑曜石般的眼中看见奇妙的幻景。  
“你……您……”她磕磕绊绊地开口，“要毁灭这座城市，是吗？”  
“是。”   
“但更重要的……”她继续说，“您是来找他的、对吗……？”  
“——是的。”  
泪水根本无法停止。  
她索性让它越流越多，让它们一滴滴落进地里。  
“他在大神庙里。”她说，“去找他吧。”  
“什么？”面前的歌手错愕地注视着她。  
“你要告诉他：没关系的，就算他不再保护这里……也没关系的。”  
锁链撞击的声响。  
虚弱的呼吸声。  
鳞片与羽毛相互摩擦的响动。  
从黑暗里……传来的虚幻的脚步声。  
“然后……一定、一定要……和他和好……”  
就像许多年前的黄昏时，他们所说的那样。  
她还记得那时大祭司的目光，这么多年来，一直像是昨日发生的一样。  
帕帕罗特尔擦了擦眼，那些话、那些梦，所有的一切一定都是为了这一刻。  
那歌手向她走来，他身边的人群自然而然地分开了。  
“谢了。”他说，“有奇怪力量的女孩。”  
已经有很多年时间没有人这样叫她了。  
在众神眼中，人类永远如同赤子。  
歌手离开了。  
帕帕罗特尔跌坐在地，酸软又颤抖的双腿全然无法支撑起身体的重量。  
她这才意识到她有多么害怕，她方才是在与一位神祇交谈，她一股脑地、将想说的话全部说了出来。  
“妈妈……妈妈？”女儿在叫她。  
帕帕罗特尔将女孩紧紧抱进怀中，把脑袋埋在她肩头，大声地哭泣。  
不明所以的女孩儿只好伸手，轻轻拍着母亲的后背。  
而那位夜神已经越走越远，他的脚步定将在城中回荡、将这座城市带进毁灭。  
帕帕罗特尔咬了咬牙，一把将女儿抱起。  
“妈妈？”  
“没事的，我们……回家。”  
她们将要回家。  
之后，将要离开这座城市。  
——一座将要毁灭的城市。  
一座曾经富饶、美丽、幸福、保护着她们的城市。  
尚且年幼的女孩儿不理解母亲的决定，但她却在意料之外的地方得到了支持。  
伊兹说：“去吧，离开这里。”  
特里帮忙收拾好了行李，带着她们一早便向城外进发。  
怀有同样想法的人们聚集在了一起。  
他们一起穿过田地、山谷与丛林，那座城市在身后渐渐远离，直到再也无法看见。  
夜晚，他们在山中露营，梦里的帕帕罗特尔扭头向被他们抛下的城市跑去，她穿过平日里熟悉的道路，向着心中的目标跑去。  
那歌手正站在大神庙的入口，漆黑的眼中并没有那神庙的倒影。  
……他看不到。  
所以才需要寻找。  
“真是……”他轻声说道，“笨蛋。”  
在他身前，有什么东西纷纷碎裂，清脆的声响割裂一地。  
而后那歌手向前走，他的脚步穿过四间装饰着羽毛的房间。  
深处，鳞片与羽毛婆娑出巨大的声响，锁链相互碰撞着，刺耳又沉重。  
“——羽蛇。”  
长蛇抬起了头。  
一开始，他还以为那是幻影的延续。  
透过如同黑曜石般的夜晚捕捉到了不可能来此的身影， 站在他面前，呼唤着他的名字。  
然而那不是幻影。  
幻影不可能伸出手，碰触着他的身体。  
“怎……？！”  
“你以为你看到的是什么？”来人嘲弄着。  
“到底是怎么——”  
“有人为我引了路。”拥有夜色般双眼的神祇说，“她还要我告诉你一件事。”  
“什么？”  
“她说：就算你不再守护这里，也没有关系。”  
金色的蛇瞳收缩着。  
风在神庙里涌起，它吹动了夜神的衣袖。  
后者拥抱了自己的弟弟，他们的额头相抵，体温从一个人身上流向另外一个。  
“你啊，保护过头了。”他说，声音带着叹息，“连他们自己都看不下去了。”  
羽蛇没有说话，他的眼瞳里，光芒闪烁。  
金色的瞳孔随之缓缓合上。  
风开始减弱。  
“哐当”——锁链的摩擦声穿过整个神庙。  
“就是因为你总是这样，才会连化成人形的力量都没有了。”黑曜石般的眼睛里映照着对方的身影，“所以……”

我来带你回家。


	7. （七）

7

在所有的故事中，在命运之神的预言下。  
托兰城最终迎来了毁灭之日。  
它的土地一片荒芜，它的居民纷纷坠入冥府，离开城市的那些则开始了漫长的迁徙。  
时隔很久，帕帕罗特尔仍会想起那天的梦，它是她做的最后一个不可思议的梦境。  
在那个梦里，夜神站在大神庙深处，他说：“就算托兰毁灭，人类也会幸存。”  
不仅如此。  
他们会迈开脚步，会离开城市的废墟，会用自己的脚步跨越地平线上的山脉。  
后来的人们称这位命运之神以冲突带来变革，他每次出现都必定预示着人类命运的重大转变。  
但是。  
此时此刻。  
——他仅仅为了一个人而来。  
那只翠色的长蛇在他的怀抱中渐渐改变了身姿。  
他苍白又消瘦，迅速地在另一位神祇怀里陷入了沉睡。  
夜神在他额上留下一个吻，轻柔的，不着任何痕迹。  
而帕帕罗特尔转身开始奔跑：她是时候离开这里了，离开这个梦，离开这座城市。  
这个梦里，托兰最终在她眼前展开了一种全新的姿态。  
它广阔又无边，荒芜且贫瘠，她不得不用自己的双脚去丈量大地的距离。  
像蛇的第一次蜕皮，像雏鹰换掉自己的飞羽。  
她跑出城市，在巨大的轰鸣声中，她再度转头。  
彼时的托兰已消失在熊熊烈火之间，火焰像无数只蝴蝶飞上天空。  
帕帕罗特尔在火光中哭泣，她想，这一定是因为火焰熏到了她的双眼。  
然后她转身离开。  
在她身后，一道风从燃烧的城市返回了天空。  
时隔很久。  
或许是永远。  
她都记得那个瞬间，让梦境顺着残留的景象流进了现实。  
“外婆、外婆。”直到她女儿的女儿拉住她的衣摆，奶声奶气地央求着，“给我讲个故事吧。”  
于是，她给小女孩儿讲了个故事。  
故事里，一位居住在天上、有着翠色羽毛的神祇化身为鸟儿落到了地面，他被王子的网网住，而后赐福给了一座现在已不存在的城市。  
她一直说着，说起城市里那些辉煌的装饰，说起人们在黄昏时看到长蛇掠过天空，说起城市最终走向覆灭。  
“我讲给你的这些故事。”她说，“迟早有一天，也一定会由你传给你的孩子。”  
“唔嗯……”女孩儿趴在外婆的膝盖上，歪了歪脑袋，“如果一直传下去，会不会被他们听到？”  
“被谁？”  
“那两位神明。”女孩眨巴着眼睛，“他们回到天上去了吧？那他们一定在看着我们。”  
帕帕罗特尔不由得笑了。  
她说：“是啊，他们一定在看，一定……在一起注视着我们。”

-END-


End file.
